Yours To Take
by Starlight102
Summary: "Time for me is short, siha, but any I have is yours to take." AU. Thane is in the final stages of Kepral Syndrome and Commander Emmah Shepard decides to take him to the one place he wants to see before his death, with a surprise along the way. I do not own Mass Effect or any of the characters.
1. Longing For You

**Yours To Take**

* * *

**AN:** I've only recently started playing the ME games and have just finished a VERY EMOTIONAL part of ME3 involving Thane. I remember Thane saying that he would like to visit a Desert before his passing and I was quite upset that I couldn't fulfil his wishes before his death. This is what I would have wanted to see.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Longing For You

The living moment is everything. ~D.H. Lawrence

* * *

The quiet humming of the Normandy was keeping Emmah awake. That and the nightmares. They wouldn't stop. Everytime she tried to save the little boy, he went up in flames. The pain was still fierce. Emmah knew she couldn't possibly save everyone in the galaxy, but that didn't mean she didn't have a heart. After many failed attempts of trying to sleep, Emmah walked to the CIC, hoping some admin work would keep her occupied until the Normandy landed. The CIC was dark, only a few lights illuminating the console and galaxy map. Emmah sighed and sat at her private terminal.

Reading through her email was normally something she did every few hours or so, depending on whether she had meetings with the Admiral or the Council. This time, however, she was glad she had checked them. Her eyes glistened as she read and re-read the message. Emmah needed to be sure that she was not dreaming. It was from Thane. Her heatbeat began to quicken as she read the words. He wanted to meet her in the Hospital. Emmah had wanted to see him for some time but had been away for the past few weeks saving Primarch Victus. She missed him. She wanted to see him.

"Joker, you in here?", Emmah asked, approaching the helm of the ship. Joker was sat in his chair, reading over a comic book from Earth. A super-hero comic. Emmah chuckled to herself slightly. He was so engrossed in the reading that he hadn't even noticed she had come in.  
"Commander... ughhh", Joker began as he fumbled with the comic, trying to hide it from Emmah's sight. He threw it under the chair next to him and began twiddling his thumbs. "Anything I can do Commander?", he asked her, trying to act nonchalant.

"Can we make a pit stop at the Citadel. I have a meeting with someone", Emmah said to him but couldn't help the smile grow on her blushing face. Joker nodded and punched in the co- ordinates.  
"Anyone in particular?", Joker asked, winking at Emmah.  
"Oh you know, just a badass assassin who misses me", Emmah responded coyly to Joker. The ship jolted through the galaxies at FTL speeds before reaching the Citadel.

"Everyone, consider this your shore leave, have some fun", Emmah told the crew as she left the ship and headed straight for the Huerta Memorial Hospital.

The view was amazing. The water falls trickling down the sides of the buildings, the sun gleaming in the distance. It was a beautiful place. Everyone couldn't help but be tense due to the impending war between the species, but everyone needed to be hopeful, or at least try to was waiting for her. He was sat on some chairs overlooking the water features near the Presidium. Emmah slowly approached him and hugged him.

"Siha, you're here", Thane smiled to Emmah. She loved his smile. The little crinkles that appeared on the pinkish skin near his mouth were somewhat like dimples. Emmah couldn't resist dimples.  
"I couldn't wait to see you. I got here as fast as I could", Emmah told Thane as she sat down, the sun shining lightly over the pair. Thane leant forward in his chair.  
"I just finished my Physical Therapy session with Ashley. She spoke highly of you", Thane told Emmah, holding hands with her. Emmah gulped softly.  
"How was the session?", Emmah asked him.  
"It was... bearable to say the least. I'm afraid I don't have long Siha", Thane almost whispered. His deep black eyes glistened over. He was hurting. The last thing Emmah wanted was for him to hurt. She loved him with all her heart.  
"Are you in any pain?", she asked him softly, stroking the lizard like texture of his hands.  
"Not much. Sometimes I feel a little dizzy due to the lack of haemoglobin, but otherwise I feel well", Thane explained to her. Emmah nodded. At least he wasn't in too much pain and was somewhat comfortable. Emmah leant over and kissed him softly.

Thane responded by bringing one hand up behind her neck. The kiss became more passionate as Emmah brought both her hands up over Thane's face. Thane had to stop and lowered Emmah's hands from his face.  
"I'm sorry.. I.. I was feeling dizzy. Perhaps we should refrain from that kind of activity for now", Thane admitted to Emmah. Emmah nodded.

The pair leant in towards each other and their heads touched. Thane grabbed a hold of her hands and they sat there together in the sun light. In that moment, nothing mattered. Not the war between the species, not the mass problems facing the Citadel or the Council. Just Thane and Emmah. His Siha.

* * *

**AN:** I did intend for this to be just one chapter but as I have so many feels for Shrios, it is going to be multiple chapters. Expect more fluffiness along the way. Please R&R, it will be very helpful.


	2. Anywhere Else But Here

**Yours To Take**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Anywhere Else But Here**

Nothing is worth more than this day. ~Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

* * *

"Dr Chakwas, can I have a word?", Emmah approached the doctor, hoping to have a few questions answered. Thane had been called to another Physical Therapy session and Emmah promised him she would wait until he had finished. The doctor greeted Emmah in her office.

"Shepard. It's been a while. What can I do for you?", Karin asked Emmah as she sat behind her desk. Emmah sat down and brought both her hands up to the desk, interlocking her fingers. Her heart was beating faster. Emmah was anxious.

"I'd like to know how Thane is doing.. I mean, really", Emmah asked. She didn't want any smokescreens, any illusions, only the truth. Dr Chakwas began typing away on the computer and pulled up his medical record.

"Well...", Dr Chakwas hesitated at first, reading through the report. "His lung capacity is at 50% and some small lesions are beginning to form on them. He's slowly becoming resistant to the antibiotics we have been giving him", she explained to Emmah. Emmah let a deep breath out and sat silently, taking in the information. As hard as it was to hear, she would rather know the truth and know what Thane was going through. That way, she could perhaps comfort him, or take his mind off the process in the first place.

"I want to take him to Surtur...", Emmah blurted out boldy. Dr Chakwas gasped slightly, looking confused.

"Commander.. Emmah.. you know it isn't advised that he leaves the hospital. He needs-", Karin began, trying to get her point across to Emmah.

"I don't want him to die cooped up in here", Emmah responded, holding back the tears. "When we were on the Normandy, he told me he would like to see a desert one more time. It's the least I can do..", Emmah continued. Dr Chakwas empathised with Emmah. She knew how much they loved each other. She couldn't know, however, how hard it must be to watch the man you love dying. "His home planet is dying and Surtur is a desert planet cool enough for him to see", Emmah added.

"Emmah.. Thane needs regular cardiovascular exercise in order to stimulate lung movement to prevent lack of oxygen", Dr Chakwas informed Emmah. "It is advised that he stays here to engage with our staff members to stay mentally and emotionally stimulated".

Emmah wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. She stood up and tried to think in her head. She needed to get around Dr Chakwas somehow.

"Karin, have I ever let you down?", Emmah asked her, leaning down on the desk. Dr Chakwas seemed a taken aback by the question.

"No, no... Of course you haven't. I owe you my life", Dr Chakwas responded, her tone changing.

".. Do you trust me?", Emmah asked her. Emmah already knew the answer, but she needed to hear it from Karin.

"Yes", Dr Chakwas simply said.

"Then please, let me take him. He needs this.. we need this... like you said.. you owe me", Emmah said to Karin, sitting back down in front of the metalic desk.

"Alright", Dr Chakwas said. "You can discharge him. The first sign of deterioration, I want you to bring him back here. Right away Shepard", she added.

Emmah stood up and hugged Karin. She knew she could win her around in the end. There was always room for breaking and bending rules that were in place. After all, that's what they were there for in the first place.

"Thank you Karin. I can't thank you enough for this", Emmah said, a single tear falling from her electric blue eyes.

"Go. Go create some memories", Karin urged Emmah. Emmah wiped away the tears and approached the door.

"Emmah?", Karin asked. Emmah stopped and turned to see her. "I'll pack a bag full of medical supplies that he might need", she continued. Emmah nodded and headed towards Thane's room.

Thane had just finished his therapy session and looked pretty tired. He was sat on his bed.

"Siha", he muttered. Emmah wrapped her arms around him, embracing him.

"I've got some good news. We're getting you out of this place", Emmah told him. Thane managed a smile, even though he was doing all he could to not fall asleep on Emmah.

"I never did want to spend my dying days in a hospital. Where are we heading?", Thane asked curiously. Emmah could tell he was etching to know, but she didn't want to tell him.

"Somewhere very special", Emmah responded, lightly kissing him on his lips. "but first, perhaps you should rest", Emmah said to Thane.

"Perhaps you're right. Goodnight my Siha", Thane said as he laid in his hospital bed, quickly falling asleep. Emmah was excited for the next few weeks that they would have to relax together, creating memories that will last a lifetime.


	3. Take Me Far Away

**Yours To Take**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Take Me Far Away

"The most important thing is to enjoy your life—to be happy—it's all that matters." - Audrey Hepburn

* * *

Emmah took the medical box that Karin had given her and Thane had a few of his personal effects with him. Truth be told, Thane didn't have many personal items. With him always being on the move, travelling from one place to the next, he found it difficult. Garrus met them at the airlock of the Normandy, ready to help in any way he could.

"Thane, it's good to see you", Garrus smiled as the airlock opened. He took the box that Thane was carrying and walked by their side.

"It is good to see you, Garrus", Thane smiled to him. "It has been a while", he added.

"Everything been okay whilst I was out?", Emmah asked Garrus. Garrus chuckled.

"For the most part yes, except Joker is flirting with the machinery again", he laughed. Emmah rolled her eyes. She knew Joker like the back of her hand, and that was so typical of him.

"He is persistant, I gotta say", Emmah responded as they made their way to the elevator.

The group rode the few floors up to Emmah's private quarters and Garrus placed the box down on Emmah's desk.

"I'll leave you two to get settled", Garrus began. "I'd better go and see Joker hasn't fried the coms machine", he added before leaving.

Thane sat on the edge of Emmah's bed. She placed the medical bag on the floor and sat by his side. He had never been in Emmah's private room before. He was looking around, admiring all the models and the photo's on the wall.

"This is a very cosy room", Thane told her. "It must hold a lot of deer memories for you", he added. Emmah nodded. He stood up and noticed a picture of Emmah. He smiled.

"What's this?", he asked her, picking up the picture and sitting back down on the bed. Emmah chuckled. It was Emmah and her sister on Christmas Day. They were holding the gifts from each other.

"That's my sister, Ami", Emmah began. "This was the last Christmas we spent together before I was sent off on the Normandy", she continued. "She got me this new Phaesr 1 gun and a new Commander dog tag set". Thane sat and listened intently. "I miss her".

"Is she back on Earth?", Thane asked her, looking back down at the photo in Emmah's hand.

"I sure hope so", Emmah sighed. "Wherever she is, I hope she is safe", Emmah continued. Thane placed the photo back on the desk.

"I have very few pictures of my family. I carry just one with me. It is Kolyat, Irikah and myself", Thane said. "I regret not being able to spend more time with them but I was being called all over the galaxy so that was difficult for me", he explained.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the time you two spend together now", Emmah told him, grabbing his hand. "It's how you spend your time that counts".

They continued unloading the boxes of both Thane's personal belonging's and the medical box which contained oxygen masks and antibiotics that he might need over the next few days. After about an hour, the pair had finished unpacking and Thane was resting on the bed.

Emmah headed down to the helm to see Joker. "I see you haven't fried the coms yet", Emmah chuckled to herself as she met Joker. Joker span around in his chair and looked at Emmah like she had just grabbed his comic books and thrown them out of the airlock.

"Who told you?", he gasped, in a playful manner. Emmah winked.

"Now that would be telling", she smiled. "I was thinking. I want to take Thane to Surtur for a few weeks. Can you punch in the co-ordinates for me?", Emmah asked him.

"Sure. Any opportunity for another shore party is good enough for me", Joker grinned as he punched in the numbers. "We should be there in around four hours", he informed Emmah.

"Great. I'm going to go check in with Traynor and James. I'm thinking we can all have some lunch in the mess hall before we land?", Emmah suggested to Joker.

"You're joking right? Shore leave AND food? I could dance right now if you know, I didn't have old lady hips", Joker beamed to Emmah. She proceeded to head down to the mess hall to see what she could arrange for a little get together. Emmah couldn't stop smiling at the moment because everything was falling into place and she couldn't be happier.


	4. We Own The Night

**Yours To Take**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **We Own The Night

And in the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years. ~Abraham Lincoln

* * *

Everyone was in high spirits as the meal was coming together nicely. James and Ashley had landed on the Citadel to find some food and others bits for the meal. Joker was still trying to charm EDI, and was even working on a few dance moves, even though he had a very frail body for a younger man.

Emmah was in the cargo hold with Thane and Garrus. They were working on some sparring and Emmah was watching to make sure everything was going to plan. Emmah was ensuring that Thane was getting all of the physical therapy he could whilst he wasn't in the hospital anymore. She didn't want him deteriorating any quicker than the time he had, and Garrus was willing to oblige. Emmah sat on one of the nearby weapons crates and watched the pair.

"You're getting soft", Thane told Garrus as he swung for the Turian. Garrus chuckled and quickly moved around, but he was still too slow for Thane. Thane knocked Garrus back. Garrus stood momentarily, getting his footing back.

"You're much quicker than I remember", Garrus admitted to Thane, as he rubbed his shoulder quickly. Thane nodded and smiled.

"The sessions in the hospital have allowed me to keep my senses sharp. I was once the greatest assassin in this galaxy", Thane almost gloated to Garrus. Garrus chucked and got back into the correct stance.

"You still are", Emmah called over to Thane. Thane turned to face Emmah and bowed, acknowledging her compliment.

"Commander Shepard? You're needed in the Mess Hall", EDI called over the intercom. Emmah stood up and walked over to Garrus and Thane who were still sparing with each other.

"Don't push yourself too far. The med bag is in the corner by the weapons crate", Emmah told Thane as she wrapped an arm around his slender body, covered by his leather coat.

"I will be fine, siha. Besides, Garrus should be the one to worry", Thane smiled, glancing over at a now worried Garrus. Emmah smiled and headed towards the lift and to the Mess Hall.

The Mess Hall stood up to his name. It was pretty messy. With the recent missions, cleaning had been put on hold. Hell, Emmah had been living in the same clothes for the past few weeks. Perhaps they should have hired a cleaner to help with the mess but there were more problems at stake. Emmah was met by Ashley and James.

"Hey Emmah", Ashley smiled as she placed some crates on the table.

"Ashley, looks like you two were busy", Emmah noted, glancing over all of the crates that were now on the table in front of her.

"I did most of this", James pipped up. "Ashley was off running another errand that she deemed more appropriate", James sighed to Emmah. Emmah approached Ashley, who was recovering nicely from her attack.

"You didn't go shopping did you?", Emmah quizzed Ashley. Ashley shook her head.

"Not this time, no. I got in touch with Kolyat. I figured he'd want to be here", Ashley admitted. Emmah was glad Ashley had come up with that. Emmah had wondered whether Kolyat would want to spend the time with Thane. She knew their relationship was less than adequate over the past few years, but Kolyat would certainly regret not spending the time while he could.

"That's a great idea. What did he say?", Emmah asked softly.

"I accepted", Kolyat smiled. Emmah turned to face him. It had been a while since Emmah had seen Kolyat. He was looking well, and was looking more and more like Thane. Emmah approached him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you, Kolyat", Emmah smiled at him. Kolyat nodded.

"Where is my father?", Kolyat asked the group. Emmah informed him he was in the cargo bay with Garrus and Kolyat quickly left. It was natural that he would want to spend a little private time with Thane and Emmah respected that. She turned back to the mountain of food that faced her on the table.

"Did you forget there's only a dozen of us?", Emmah asked both James and Ashley.

"Did you forget Joker is still around?", Ashley admitted. "You know what he's like when presented with food. I'll be surprised if we even get a look in tonight".

Specialist Traynor, along with James and Ashley set up the food in the Mess Hall. Emmah headed back to the CIC.

"Your boy kicked some turian butt", Joker said to Emmah as he sat in the drivers seat.

"He did?", Emmah said, not meaning to sound so surprised. Just, given his condition, she didn't want him to over-exert himself.

"Oh yeah, I think Garrus is a little embarrassed. He actually just requested some extra training sessions when we get back", Joker read from the screen. Emmah chuckled and held her head in her hands.

Thane and Garrus appeared out of the lift, Garrus looking a little worse for wear. Emmah approached them.

"How'd it go?", Emmah asked, already knowing the answer. She partly just wanted to hear it from Garrus.

"It was... eventful", Garrus said as he walked past Emmah. Thane slowly walked towards her with a big grin on his face. He grabbed ahold of her hands.

"I think I need a stronger opponent next time", he smiled to Emmah. Emmah chuckled.

"Of course, I'll see what I can do", Emmah told him. "Did Kolyat see you?", she added.

"He did. We had a talk on the way back from the cargo bay. He was pleased to see me", Thane told Emmah. "He said he will be looking forward to whatever it is you have planned", Thane continued.

"I'm sure we all will", Emmah responded.

Everyone met in the Mess Hall and the festivites began. As Emmah bargained for, there was far too much food for the group. Though Joker was doing a great job of making sure that nothing was going to waste. EDI had managed to find some perfect music for the occasion and all was going well for the group. Emmah wondered what the upcoming weeks would hold for them.

* * *

**AN**: Part of me feels that I should have written more about the actual meal with the crew but I'm not sure. Maybe the next chapter could be focused on the meal or I could just continue the journey to Surtur, I will work it out and update as soon as I can. Please R&R and I always welcome criticism.


	5. Love I've Found In You

**Yours To Take**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Love I've Found In You

Love the life you live, and live the life you love. ~ Bob Marley

* * *

The golden rays of the rising sun slowly filled the Life Support room in the Normandy. Emmah sat alone and continued to watch the sun rise. She was thinking. It had been a while since she had sat and contemplated everything that was happening in her life, and everything that was to come. She was remembering the Citadel, and gaining her Spectre Status. What an interesting life she had lead. Emmah had often wondered what her life would have been like if she didn't join the N7 program and stayed on earth. Emmah doubted she would have survived long. The war was treacherous at the time. It cost many lives. Emmah couldn't just sit by and watch that happen.

According to the sensor ray and Joker's excellent sense of direction, the crew were a day away from Surtur, and Emmah was delighted. She didn't know how long Thane had left. He didn't know himself. Emmah sighed and stood up, leaning on the window sil. The planets whizzed past the ship at lightening speed. It was an amazing view.

The door to the Life Support room thrust open and Garrus ran inside. He noticed that Emmah was sightseeing out of the window.  
"Shepard? I'm sorry to interupt, but you need to come with me. Now", Garrus said. Emmah turned to face him and the expression on her face dropped quickly. Garrus didn't need to finish his sentence. Emmah knew what was wrong. Though, she didn't want it to be wrong. Emmah wasn't the praying type, but as she followed Garrus down the corridor to her quarters, she prayed that Thane could have a little more time. Just a bit more.

Emmah stopped at her doors, like her legs couldn't carry her anymore. Garrus stopped at her side. He placed his hand on her arm. They just stood in silence for a few seconds. After a big deep breath, Emmah walked through the doors.  
"Emmah", Ashley said, approaching her. Emmah didn't look at Ashely. She looked at Thane, who was laying on their bed, with an oxygen mask on his face. Kolyat was sat at his side. Thane looked like he was in some discomfort.  
"His breathing is getting worse", EDI explained to Emmah. "I'm sorry". Emmah shook her head and ran towards Thane, instantly grabbing his hand. It felt cold. Emmah gulped hard, she was trying to fight back the tears. She needed to be strong. The gils on the side of Thane's neck were pulsing much quicker than normal.

"Let's leave her alone", Ashley said from the back of the room. Emmah looked at Ashley. She didn't need to say thank you, Ashley knew that's what she was thinking. Kolyat slowly stood up from the other side of the room.  
"No, Kolyat, you can stay if you'd like", Emmah said to him. Kolyat smiled at her.  
"I wouldn't want to impose on your time together, Commander", Kolyat said softly, holding his hands together in front of his body.  
"It's fine, honestly", Emmah smiled to him. Everyone else left the trio together in the Commander's Quarters. Thane tightened his grip around Emmah's hand and he turned to face her.

"Siha...", he gasped. It was muffled due to the oxygen mask. Emmah picked up his hand and kissed it softly, holding it close to her body. His chest rose and fell quickly. Emmah gulped again.  
"Are you in any pain?", Emmah asked him. She would hate if he was in pain, and there wasn't anything she could do to help him with that.  
"Some", Thane slowly said, his breathing still laboured. "but nothing I can't handle", he managed a smile. "Kol. I'm afraid my time is running short. I'm sorry I couldn't get to know you better", Thane said to Kolyat. A single tear fell from Kolyat's face. "I should have been there for you, when you were a boy. My job prevented me from doing that. Something I regret dearly", Thane continued.  
"Dad", Kolyat began. "You have nothing to regret. You found me. You've saved me from myself. We've still got time to make up", Kolyat continued. Emmah silently cried to herself, keeping a hold tight on Thane's hand.

The trio continued to talk for some time before Thane fell asleep in the bed. Emmah wiped the tears from her face and looked at Kolyat, who was also asleep on the bed next to him. Emmah stood up and planted a soft kiss on Thane's forehead. She slowly walked out of the room and headed down to the bathroom. Her life was crumbling around her. Garrus slowly approached her. Emmah suddenly burst out crying and fled into Garrus' arms. Again, they both stood in silence. Garrus considered himself one of Emmah's closest friends and he wanted to support her through this time as much as she needed it.

Garrus looked up to see Joker walking down the corridor, with EDI by his side. He looked hopeful. Garrus was curious. Joker approached the pair and stood there for a moment, not sure how to address them.  
"Emmah?", Joker said softly, his arms by his side. Emmah broke away from the hug and turned to face Joker, wiping the tears from her face. "I've done some working out and, there's a relay about an hour away. If we go through it, we can be at Surtur within three hours...", Joker explained to Emmah. Emmah gasped softly.  
"Why didn't you say anything earlier?", Garrus asked him, curious.  
"Well, I thought we had more time earlier, and in using this relay, we come quite close to those reapers", Joker told the pair. "Speaking freely, I would say it's the best chance we have... you know..", Joker continued. Emmah smiled and nodded, suddenly feeling much better about the whole thing.  
"Do it", she said firmly.


	6. Mirrors

**Yours To Take**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Mirrors

The walls we build around us to keep sadness out, also keeps out the joy. ~ Jim Rohn

* * *

Emmah sat in the bedroom with Thane, holding his hand tightly. The Normandy had just passed through the Relay and was well on the way to Surtur. As long as Thane could hold on just a few more hours, then he would be able to see the desert before he passed. He slowly awoke and a smile appeared on Emmah's face. Thane slowly coughed and gasped, before turning to face Emmah.  
"Morning", she smiled to him. Thane placed his other hand over Emmah's and smiled softly at her. He then took his hand off and removed his oxygen mask.

"Siha...", he said softly. "I... I'm afraid my illness krept upon me, quicker than intended", Thane tried to explain to Emmah.  
"You don't need to apologize Thane, it's not your fault. In fact, I've got some good news. Joker managed to work something out... we'll be arriving at Surtur within two hours. You'll get to see the desert afterall", Emmah said joyfully. Thane sat for a moment, trying to process the news.  
It was almost like he didn't think he would ever get to see the desert again. If it was his home planet, that woud have been much better, but they all knew that the Drell could no longer live properly without sucumbing to the atmosphere.  
"That is wonderful news, my love", Thane said to Emmah, before coughing once again. Emmah picked up his oxygen masked and placed it back on his mouth.  
"Rest now, we'll be able to celebrate later", Emmah smiled to him softly, sitting on the bed next to him and cuddling his body. They both fell asleep on the bed, hand in hand.

Waking up some time later, Emmah felt across the bed expecting to feel Thane. She couldn't. Emmah immediately shot up and looked around the room. Thane was no where to be seen. She stood up and checked the bathroom. He wasn't there. Where was he? He couldn't have gone too far. Emmah left her quarters and headed down the corridor. She saw Ashley and James talking and ran towards them.  
"Ashley... James, have you see Thane anywhere?", Emmah said, her voice breaking from the panic. Ashley nodded and placed a hand on Emmah's shoulder.  
"He's fine. He said he wanted to talk to Garrus about something. That was five minutes ago. They're in the Mess Hall", Ashley explained to Emmah. Emmah took a deep breath and calmed down. "Thanks. I.. thought.. I..", Emmah began.  
"Don't worry", James said softly. "He's safe".  
"Commander Shepard, Dr Chakwas has requested to speak with you. She is available in the video room", EDI said over the speakers. Emmah nodded and thanked Ashely and James. She slowly walked to the Vid Comm room.

"Hello Karin", Emmah said, seeing the image of Dr Chakwas appear on the screen. Emmah sat down on one of the chairs within the room.  
"Hello Emmah. I just wanted to check in on everyone, see how you're all doing", Karin said.  
"We're doing well, thank you. We'll be arriving at Surtur within the hour", Emmah smiled to Karin. Karin nodded and brushed her hair from her face.  
"Emmah, how is Thane doing?", Karin said, her tone of voice sounding a little more serious.  
"He's... okay", Emmah said. "His breathing is worse... and he's sleeping more.. but I think we're going to be okay", Emmah said to Karin. "We're okay". Dr Chakwas sighed a little over the Vid Comm and that made Emmah nervous.  
"Emmah, you know I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you know what I'm going to say", Karin began. "I'm so sorry Emmah. I wish you two had more time together, I really do. I wish you both all the love in the world over the next few days", Karin said.  
"Thank you very much, Karin. That means the world to me", Emmah said. Karin signed off and Emmah started to cry, placing her head on the desk. Suddenly it all felt very real. He was going to die. Sooner rather than later. She wished he had more time with him, or that she had met him sooner at least. It wasn't fair.

The doors to the Vid Comm room opened and Ashley walked in. They embraced in a hug before Ashley spoke.  
"We're here", Ashely explained to Emmah. "Come with me, we need to pick out a nice outfit for you to wear", Ashley added, dragging Emmah out of the Vid Comm room and down to her Quarters. Emmah picked the best dress she had and Ashley helped her with her make up. Emmah had always been more of a tom boy when she was growing up and she rarely wore make up for anything, but this was a special occasion after all. Emmah just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**AN**: Sorry this chapter is so short, but the story is slowly coming to an end and I wanted to have a little build up first.


End file.
